Bubbly
by BonesAddiction369
Summary: Maddie's having a baby! Sorry its been so long since i updated! READ&REVIEW Caddie Zax and Lod. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Maddie was pregnant and… well you'll never guess who the father is… Caddie Zax and Lod.

Chapter 1

Tears rolled down the checks of 20 year old Madeline 'Maddie' Fitzpatrick as she stared down at the white stick in her hand. _'How could this of happen?_ She thought _'we were so careful.'_ Another tear rolled down her check. _'How am I going to tell him?'_

Maddie stood up and threw the pregnancy test in the garbage and walk into her bedroom in her apartment. And laid down on her bed and cried. She didn't know how long she cried if she had to guess she say a couple of hours or so. But al she knew was that she really needed to cry.

She feel asleep after awhile, and was awoken by someone calling her name. She stood up and walked out of her room to see her boyfriend frowning at her. She walked over to him wrapped her arms around him.

"Maddie what's wrong." He said hugging her back as she started to cry again. He rubbed her back then led her to her couch. "What's wrong." He was now looking in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She said so softy he didn't hear her.

"Huh."

"I'm pregnant." She said louder.

"But-but-but we used protection." He said.

"Well obviously that didn't work now did it?" She practically yelled. She looked at his face and admittedly regretted yelling "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." She stood up and started pacing. "I've just been so moody, I'm throwing up like every 30 minutes, I've gained like 8 pounds, my boobs are huge and they hurt!" She now had tears in her eyes.

He got up and hugged her. "Don't worry Maddie well get threw this." He said softy as she cried.

"We will?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yup."

She smiled up at him then threw her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. He ran after her and saw she was throwing up. He walked over to her and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. Maddie stood up and grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

She signed put her toothbrush on the sink rinsed her mouth and turned to him then said "I think… I think we should keep it."

His head shot up "Really?"

"Yeah… I wouldn't feel right aborting it and we wouldn't even know what kind of people it would be going to." She said walking out and sitting on her bed.

He walked out behind her and sat next to her. "So… were going to have a baby…"

She laughed and said "Yeah… I guess we are." Her smile faded then she said "How are we supposed to tell everyone?"

"I don't know I mean the only people who know were dating are London, Todd, Max, and Zack." He ran his hands threw his hair and fell back on her bed and signed.

Maddie fell down next to him. "Well figure it out right?"

He looked next to him then wrapped his arms around her and said "Yeah. I love you Maddie."

She cuddled up next to him then said "I love you to Cody."

I bet you weren't expecting him to be the father!!! Ok so what do you think? Bad? Good? Please review… I not to proud to beg lol PLEASE…. Pretty Please… with a sugar on top!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok were all here what did you guys want to tell us." Zack said as he, Max, London and Todd sat across from Cody and Maddie waiting to for them to tell them what was so important they called him out of basketball practice for. It had been a week since they both found out Maddie was pregnant and thought it was time they told everyone.

"Uh…" Cody said glancing at Maddie.

Zack was getting impatient "Well…" Moving his hands in lets hurry up motion.

"I'm pregnant." Maddie said not looking any of them in the eye.

Max leaned forward and said "I'm sorry but it sounded like you said you were pregnant."

"She did." Cody said.

"Like with a baby?" London asked. They both just nodded.

"Holly sh!t." Zack said. "How did this happen?"

"Well when a boy and a girl love each other very much they want-" Todd began.

"I know how it happened." He said. "I think we all do. But how could you guys be so stupid? Didn't you use protection?"

"Yeah… but it didn't work."

"How could it not?" Max asked.

Todd said "Well it only works like 90 of the time."

"What!" They all said and stared at him.

"Yeah you guys didn't know that?"

"No…"

"Oh…"

Max looked at them then asked "What are you guys gonna do?"

"I'll tell you what their not gonna do is keep it." Zack said.

"What?! Zack we are keeping it." Cody said.

"No. No your not."

Cody stood up and said "Yeah we are."

Zack stood up to and said "No your not little brother you aren't about to ruin you life over this."

"Ruin my life? This isn't going to ruin my life." Cody was now yelling.

He yelled back "You can't have a baby your 17 man in your senior year this is the time for living not for having a kid."

"Yeah so what."

"Cody you're not ready for this."

"So what that just means I need to get ready."

"Cody will you listen to me." Zack yelled.

"No YOU listen to me if you think this is such a mistake then just stay the h3ll out of our way no out of our lives. Come on Maddie." He grabbed Maddie's hand and left out of the restaurant and they both got in his car and drove off.

London said "Nice going Zack I never seen Cody so mad before."

"Yeah he cursed I mean he never curses." Max said.

"ME! He's only 17!" He said as he sat down.

"You know Zack if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." Todd said eyeing him.

"Jealous me no I don't get jealous. Besides why would I be jealous?"

London said "Uh probably because your little brother got the girl you've been crushing on for since you were like 12 or 11. AND she is now having his baby."

"Yeah." Max said as Todd nodded his head.

"I'm not jealous! Ok." He yelled.

"Ok" "Fine." "Whatever you say." They all said not really believing him.

Zack got up and said "You know what I gotta go. Bye." Then he left.

Max got up and sat across from them and asked "So what do you guys think?"

"I've known Maddie for a very long time now and I know she can do anything." Todd said.

London said "Yeah and Cody's like very smartical. I think they can do it."

"Me too." Todd said and Max just nodded.

Max said "What about Zack?" as they all got up.

"He'll just have to get over it."

They all got into Todd's car and Max mumbled "Let's just hope he can."

SuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLife

Zack walked into the apartment he lived in with his mom and his brother Cody. And he saw his mom and his dad sitting down on the couch talking.

They both got up and walked over to him and said "Ok Zack care to explain why you called your dad all the way down here."

Zack looked at them then said "Cody and Maddie have been dating for about a year. And… and Maddie's pregnant with his baby."

"What." His dad said while his mom tried to say something.

Just then Cody walked through the door. And they all stared at him. "What?" He asked

Carey their mom finally found her voice and said "We need to talk."

Ok what do you think? Please review… I give you candy… lol please


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's the question that's on all of you guys mind why is Maddie with Cody and if she had to be with a twin why Cody and not Zack. Well the answer is I DON'T KNOW!! I'm just a simple girl from Cleveland whose teen crush is Cole Sprouse. I mean he's just so… cute!

* * *

Chapter 3

Carey stepped forward and said "Cody…" Cody interrupted her and said.

"Zack you told them didn't you?"

"I had to your going to ruin your life over something so… so…" Zack said.

"Childish." Carey said. Zack opened his mouth to say something but Cody interrupted him.

"It's not childish."

Kurt said "How could this happen your 17 Cody your concerns should be what you and your friends are doing tomorrow not what kind of dippers you should be getting."

Cody looked his dad in the eye and said "Yeah well things change."

"What I want to know is how you and Maddie have been dating for about a year and I didn't know." Carey said.

Cody looked down "We didn't know what you guys would think so… so we only told people who we thought could keep the secret." He looked at Zack "Obviously we were wrong."

Carey said "Wait Zack you knew about this? And you didn't tell us."

"Yeah but I promised not to tell."

"Remind me to never tell you anything again." Cody said.

Zack yelled "You know what all of this could have been avoided if you would just have listen to me!"

Cody yelled back "I'm not gonna get rid on my own flesh and blood. We're keeping it. And that's. That."

Carey put her self into the conversation and said "Cody you can't keep this baby."

"Not you to mom."

"YES me to you can not have this baby. You're a baby your self."

"Carey can't be thinking what I think you thinking are you?"

Carey looked at him then said. "I'm not suggesting _that_ I'm just saying they can't keep it." She looked at Cody and said "Why don't you both put it up for adoption."

"Cause mom we wanna keep it."

"No you can't handle a baby."

"Carey it's their mistake which means it's their _decision_ they have to own up to what's happening."

"I want to make this work out between me and Maddie you guys I can do it with or with out your blessing."

Carey looked at her son in that single moment she finally realized that he wasn't her little man anymore he was just a her son who was now a man. She sighed and said "Is this really what you want."

Cody nodded and said "Yes this is want I really want."

"I guess you have my blessing then." Cody smiled then went to hug his mother.

"Mine too." His dad said.

Zack frowned then said "Well you don't have mine." then stormed into his room. Cody walked after him then said.

"What is your problem man? I thought you would be happy for me but you not and you won't even pretend to be happy for me. Why can't you be happy?"

"Cause your going to ruin your life."

"That's not it and you know it so why. Why."

"Cause you stole my girl." He yelled.

"Your girl I didn't steel your girl."

"Yeah you did you took Maddie away from me. You knew I liked her but you stole her any way."

"Zack I'm sorry Ok. I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall in love with her just like her with me. If I could make it different so you wouldn't get hurt I would but I can't I wish I could but I can't!" Cody yelled

"Yeah well it's that's not good enough." Zack yelled as he punched his brother. Cody hit him back and they were both rolling around on the floor hitting each other. Carey and Kurt came in and tried to separate them but didn't before Zack gave Cody a right hock to the face.

"Boys stop." Their mother yelled as they were apart.

"YOU RUIN MY LIFE I LOVED HER FIRST! I LOVED HER FIRST!"

"BUT SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU SHE LOVES ME. SO WHY WON'T YOU JUS BE HAPPY FOR US YOU SO SELFISH."

"I HATE YOU." Zack screamed then went quite Zack and Cody had many fights before but they never _ever_ said I hated you to each other. Cody breath got caught in his throat he tried to look into his brother's eyes but Zack wouldn't look at him. Cody got out of his mother's grasp then said.

"Fine I'm gone." And with that he left out of his room, the hotel room, the hotel, and his brother's life.

* * *

Ok so how was that? I listening to this song called Southside by Lloyd ft Ashanti and I have an idea in mind for the next chapter. So tell me what you guys think please… I would really appreciate it so press that button you know you want to… 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people sorry i haven't updated lately. Please read and review!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Maddie was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She got up lazily and walked into her living room and opened the door to find he boyfriend leaning against her door frame with tear stained checks. She opened the door so he could come in and asked him what's wrong.

"Zack and I had a fight." He said as he sat down on her couch.

"Oh Cody I'm sure it wasn't that bad." She said rubbing his back.

"He said I hate you we never say I hate you no matter how mad we get at each other."

"Then maybe you should talk to him."

"What! No I'm not talking to him ever again."

"Cody… you can't not not talk to him he's you brother." Cody opened his mouth to protest but she had cut him off. "Cody if not for you or me then for the baby, I mean he or she are going to need an uncle. Right?"

"Fine I'll try calling to him."

"Good."

"He thinks I stole you from him."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, which I didn't, I mean you were never his to begin with." Maddie nodded Cody started making circles in his jaw.

Maddie looked at him and saw the face he was making and then asked "What's wrong."

"He gave me a punch in the jaw."

"What-Do you want some ice?" She asked not waiting for an answer and got up about to walk to the kitchen but Cody grabbed her wrist and pulled her down almost on his lap.

"I'm fine." She looked at him as if she didn't believe him. "I am I promise."

"Ok…" She said slowly.

"Ok, so we should start planning for the baby." He said with a smile trying to get of the subject of him and his brother.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" She asked with a smile of her own.

"They do say there's no time like the present."

"Tomorrow, ok? I just wanna sleep now." She said getting up with Cody in tow.

"OK. But we should probably make a doctors appointment." He said as they reached her bed room. "Does any one in your family know?"

They both got into bed as Maddie was saying "Only my sister Sara and her husband Mike. She said she could give us some of little Mike and Lauren's old baby cloths." Little Mike and Lauren were her sister's twins. "We could tell my parents tomorrow. But let's just sleep right now."

"Ok." He said pulling her close to. "Goodnight."

"Night, Cody."

"Hey Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled "I love you too."

* * *

Ok so I know this chapter is short and I haven't updated lately and I'm sorry! The next chapter will include… well I'm not gonna tell ya that would ruin all the fun. Please review. Just press that pretty button and tell me what ya think. 


	5. AN

A.N: I'm sorry I haven't updated… I was working on this other Suit Life story and I had got totally caught up in it sorry! But anyway I have decided that Maddie will be having twin's I got the idea from Blue ranger 1983! So… if you guy's have any idea's of name's tell, and if you guys wanna read something in the story or have any ideas tell! I'll have a new chapter up soon I promise I'm working on it now!!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Cody awoke to the sound of a shower going. He sat up and rubbed the sleep off his face and then he lazily went in the kitchen to make breakfast. After he was done cooking and the food was on the table Maddie came into the kitchen with a smile on her face and asked?

"So tonight were going over my parent's house to tell them ok?"

Cody put a cup of orange juice in front of Maddie and a cup of coffee in front of him as he nodded his and said "Yeah."

Maddie frowned and got up to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Wait what do you think your doing?" Cody ask getting up and walking over to her.

"Getting some coffee." She said picking up the pot.

"No… your not." He said taking the pot away.

"Why not…" She whined.

"Cause caffeine is bad for baby's."

"But it's so… good." Cody gave her a look. She sighed and said "Fine. No coffee."

"Good." He said as he led her back to her seat and sat opposite of her. After a couple minutes after he looked up and saw Maddie smiling as she stared at him and he smiled back and asked what.

"Nothing." She said looking back down.

SuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLife

Cody and Maddie stood out side of Maddie's parent's apartment. Maddie knock on the door.

"Maddie what if they don't like me?" Cody asked.

"They will." She said.

"But what if-" Maddie interrupted him.

"They will." She said sternly.

The door opened to a blonde woman with brown eye's that reminded Cody of Maddie's. She looked about 42 years old. She had a pair of capri pants and a sweater and a smile plastered on her face.

"Maddie." She said and threw her arms around said person.

"Hey mom." Maddie said hugging her back. Maddie pulled back and grabbed Cody by the arm and pulled him closer to her and said "Mom this is my boyfriend Cody. Cody this is my mom Amanda."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Fitzpatrick." Cody said shyly.

Amanda looked Cody up and down before smiling and says "Hi Cody. Wont you to please come in." Cody and Maddie came in the apartment and saw Maddie's little brother watching tv.

"Hey Josh."(A.N. I forgot her brother's name. And I don't know her mom and dad's)

"Hey Maddie." He said not even bothering to look up.

Maddie rolled her eye's then asked "Mom where's dad?"

"Here I am Mad's." he said coming into the living room with his arms open. Maddie walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey daddy." She pulled away from the hug and walked over to Cody, wrapped a arm around him, and said "Daddy this is my boyfriend Cody. Cody this is my dad Jack."

Jack gave Cody a death glare that could kill. "Boy." He said still glaring.

"Well…" Amanda started. "Why don't we eat."

SuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLife

They all were sitting around when Maddie looked beside her at Cody asking him if they should tell them now. Cody grabbed her hand and squeezed it nodding.

Maddie took a deep breath and said "You guys." They all looked at her. "We have some news."

"What is it?" Amanda said.

Cody looked at Josh he look uninterested in what Maddie had to say, then he looked at Maddie's mom, Amanda, she had on warm smile on her face. Then he looked at Jack he was staring at Cody with a glare that was saying 'I hate you'. Cody slowly turned his head.

Maddie took a breath, smiled and said "I'm… I'm pregnant."

"What." Everyone except for Cody and Maddie said.

"Cody and I are going to have a baby."

"Oh my gosh." Amanda said she got up and walked over to Maddie and said "Congratulation sweetie. I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree."

Maddie laughed and hugged her mother back. Amanda released Maddie and went to hug Cody. Maddie looked at her father and said "Well what do think dad."

He got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I don't like this." Maddie frowned "_But_ I support your decision."

"Thanks dad."

He smiled then turned and gave Cody a man hug. Jack whispered in Cody's ear. "I still don't like you boy."

hahaha ok so i hope you like this chapter! please review!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a couple weeks since Cody and Maddie had told her parents. Since then Cody had moved into Maddie's apartment. When Cody moved out there were a few tears mostly from Carey.

_[Flashback_

_Carey, Kurt, Max, Todd and even London were helping Cody and Maddie move all of Cody stuff to Maddie's apartment._

"_Where's Zack?" Max had asked._

_Carey said "I don't know he said that he was busy when I asked if he would help."_

_Maddie walked up behind Cody and asked if he had talked to Zack._

"_No."_

_She asked "Why not?"_

"_I tired calling but he wouldn't pick up the phone."_

"_Oh."_

_He looked her in the eye and said "Yeah. Maddie we never fought like this before. I'm worried."_

_She sighed and said "I'm sorry Cody."_

"_This isn't your fought Maddie. Zack's just being Zack." He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Hey and maybe he just needs time to get used to this."_

_Maddie wrapped her arms around his waist and said "Are you sure?"_

_Cody kissed her forehead and said "Yeah I'm sure."_

_[End of flashback_

Now Cody and Maddie were sitting in the waiting room of the gynecologist.

"So…?" Cody said.

Maddie looked up from her magazine and mimicked him "So…?" And looked back down.

"So are we gonna find out the sex of the baby?"

She looked up again with a smile and said "I don't know do you want to know."

"I don't know do _you_ want to know."

"I don't know do you want to know."

"Yeah.' He said after a couple of minutes of going back and fourth.

"Ms. Fitzpatrick." A nurse called out.

"That's us." Maddie said. They walked into the room and the nurse handed Maddie a gown. Cody looked around the room and saw a bored with pictures of baby's on it. (A.N. My doctor's office has that. The baby's are so CUTE!) Cody thought _'I wonder what our baby will look like.'_ After a couple minutes of thinking he turned around to see Maddie smoothing the gown over her bump.

He smiled "Mad's what are you doing."

She looked up and asked "Do I look fat?"

"What no of course not."

Tear ran down her face "Yeah I do I'm a big fat girl. People are gonna start calling me fatty mic fat pants!"

He walked over to her and said "No they won't your drop dead gorgeous. If any thing they will call you gorgeous mic gorgeous pant's." He wiped her tears.

She looked up and said "Really."

He smiled, kissed her and said "Yeah really."

The doctor walked in and smiled. "Hi I'm Doctor Stewart." He said as he extended his hand.

Cody shook his had and said "Hi I'm Cody Martin and this is my girlfriend Maddie Fitzpatrick."

The doctor smile as he put his hands on and said well lets get started. He told Maddie to lay down on the bed, which she did, and pulled the machine over towards them.

Doctor Stewart said "Ok this might be cold." He squeezed the bottle on her stomach earning a hiss from the mother to be. He put the wand on he stomach and a loud thud filled the room. Cody and Maddie looked at each other then the.

"Is that our baby?" Cody asked.

The doctor smiled and said "Yes."

Cody grabbed Maddie's hand and kissed the few tears that fell from Maddie's eyes.

The doctor looked at the screen and pressed a button on the computer with a confused then surprised look on his face.

Cody saw the doctor and asked is everything ok and if there was something wrong with the baby.

"Yes everything is fine." He said slowly he then looked at him and said "It seems that your have twins."

"TWINS!" They both exclaimed.

* * *

Ok hello my fellow earth people! i hope you like this chapter. i'm on a blockage i REALLY hate when that happens!!!! so anywho i'm still looking for names...


	8. Chapter 7

hello my peeps i really hope you guys like this and sorrys its short!

* * *

Chapter 7

The doctor smiled at them and said "Yes." He pointed to a gray blur moving on the screen "This is your son." He pointed to another blurs on the screen "And this is your daughter." He looked up at the young couple and smiled at the sight. Tears were in both of the eyes. Cody's arm was hung around the mother to be in a one arm hug, as her arms were wrapped just above his upper waist, while Cody was kissing her head.

"I can't believe this I'm gonna be a daddy to two now." Cody said wit a smile on his face.

"How about I give you two some time alone." Doctor Stewart said "And congratulations you two."

Maddie smiled at the Doctor and turned to her boy and said "I can't believe this."

"Me too." Cody said.

"Oh my god Cody. Were gonna have twins."

"Yeah. I know."

"Yeah but Cody this is twins two." She stuck two fingers up. "Twice the responsibility. Twice the work." Maddie was close to frantic now.

"Maddie baby calm down. Breath. Breath. Breath. Good." He said slowly as she listened to him. "Now Maddie well be ok."

"But what if we aren't."

"We will be. We'll love these kids. Teach these kids. Bathe them when they get stinky." Maddie smiled. "They'll be fine because they will have to parents who love them no matter what. Maddie you know I'll do anything for you and my unborn children?"

"Yeah Cody I know." She pulled him into a warm embrace.

They pulled back and Cody said "Plus Maddie if we screw one kid up we have another one." He laughed when he saw the look on Maddies face.

"That is not funny Cody not at all!" She yelled as he laughed more. She ended up laughing too.

"The Doctor smiled and said "How about we print this picture out so you two can spread the good news. Huh?"

"Yeah that would be great." Maddie said beaming.

Cody kissed the top of her head and whispered 'I love you' in her ear.

She smiled, looked up, kissed him and said "I love you too Cody." and kissed him again.

The Doctor gave them the picture and they walked out hand in hand.

* * *

hey guys sorry i haven't been updating lately one word science! Any who i review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys plz don't throw fruit at me!! im sorry i haven't updated i was going threw writers block then i had wrote like half of chapter 8 BUT we moved and all my documents had gotten erased! Then i kinda got suspended and grounded not my fought! After that i was going threw this band fase (im still in it) where im trowing myself in bands and i totaly forgot about the story again SORRY! i just remembered when i got a e-mail from . SO... SORRY and heres chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zack Martin stood on the basketball court waiting for his friends to show up with his basketball in his hands. They were about half an hour late for there game. Max, Tapeworm, and Mark ran up to him and Max said.

"Sorry were late Zack we were helping Cody and Maddie with the babies new-"

"Can we just play the game?" He said "Wait babies?"

Tapeworm said "Yeah their having twins isn't that cool? You're going to be an uncle for twins."

"Yeah just great." He said with clenched teeth. "Let's play." They said they played for about a hour and a half. Zack was sitting under the hoop Max had went to sit next to him.

"Dude what's with you today you only made like two three shots out off 15." Max said.

"Nothing." He said looking straight ahead.

"Zack it wasn't nothing. You let Tapeworm and Mark beat us. What's with you?" he didn't answer. "Is this about Cody and Maddie being together?"

"What. No. I don't care about Cody and Maddie."

Max looked at Zack like he just said the worst thing known to man which she thought was. "How can you say that he's your _brother_." She said emphasizing brother.

"Brother?" Zack stood up. "He wasn't thinking about being my brother when he started dating my long time crush. OR when he got here PREGNANT! SO WHY SHOULD I THINK ABOUT BEING HIS BROTHER NOW. WHEN HE WASN"T THINKING ABOUT BEING MY BROTHER THEN?" Max stood up.

"Cause he's your brother and he loves you and you love him."

Zack said please then started walking to his car. Max ran after him. "Zack could you stop being an ss." He was at his car and was about to open his door when Max stopped him.

"How am I the ss he stole my-" He started to yell again but Max interrupted him.

Max yelled "ZACK HE NEVER STOLE HER SHE NEVER LIKED YOU THAT WA AND NEVER WILL. MADDIE LOVES CODY NOT YOU AND SHE WILL ALWAYS LOVE CODY."

"But Max-" He tried again.

"NO. YOU'RE BEING SO SELFISH RIGHT NOW. YOUR TWIN BROTHER IS ABOUT TO HAVE TWINS AT 17 AND ALL YOUR THINKING ABOUT IS YOU! AND YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE WHATS IN FRONT OF YOU" She yelled.

Zack looked her in the eye and said "What are you talking about?"

Max looked down then up and into his eyes and said "This." Then grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. After a while Zack started to kiss back. Both stopped kissing for the needed air and Max walked to her car and drove off.

Zack looked up into the sky and whispered "Idiot." Got into his car and drove to the one person he was dying to talk to.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zack sat in the small dinner waiting for the one person he was dying to talk to.

"Zack"

He wiped his head around and smiled. The person sat down across from the table and smiled. They had sat together in silence until Zack had asked 'why'?

"Zack… it just happened." They said.

Zack said "Maddie I love you. I've always loved you. How could you choose my own brother."

Maddie smiled a small smile and said "Zack you don't you don't love me, you think you love me, but you don' love."

"Maddie I do love you." He said tears forming in his eyes. "Why can't you love me?"

"Zack I'm sorry I love you but only like a brother." She looked at him and said "It just wasn't meant to be. You and your brother have been through so much don't waste that bond."

Zack sighed and said "Max kissed me."

The mother to be smiled at him, "Really that's great."

"Yeah but I totally screwed it up with her because of _this_ whole thing." He said moving his hands around when he said this. "And now… and now it too late."

"Zack it never to make a wrong a right." She looked at her watch and said "Zack I gotta go me and Cody are going to my sisters house to pick up the baby stuff."

"Ok Maddie." He said.

Maddie turned around and said "Zack just remember what I said. It never to late." And gave him a kiss on the head and left the dinner.

Zack watched her leave and thought to himself that he was gonna make this up and wasn't gonna loose his brother or Max now if only he new how…

* * *

Sorry it so short! i was walking all day with my friend so now im tired but i wrote the rest of this because i love you guys there i said i was the first one to say it so... _please please plaease please_ review!!


	11. AN 2

hey guys i know i haven't updated and im sorry for it really really sorry!! please don't trow rotten fruit at me. and i gonna have 2 take a brake form writing i don't reallyknow if i should continue this story what do u think tell read u guys later bye!! (haha read u guys later i crack my self up!)


	12. Chapter 10

A.N. OMG you guys i have the most amazing idea about this story u will never guess what I seriously didn't think this would come out of my brain! I'm so excited!! The person you all have to be thankful for is soccergirl00 i was reading her e-mail today and it got me thinking and BAM this idea hit me like a ton of bricks!! As BAM BAM would say _BAM BAM._I hope you guys like it!OK so here it is! Oh and

Chapter 10

8 months later

Zack sat on his living room couch watching TV when Max and Todd burst threw the door.

Zack looked over at them then back the TV and said "Guys ever heard of knocking?" Todd was leaning over the kitchen table panting while Max had walk over to Zack and said.

"Maddie went into labor."

Zack's head shot up and yelled "What. "

Todd stood up and said "I'm going to go and get Carrie." Max just nodded.

"Zack come on." She hit him in the arm and ran to the door then grabbed knob when she realised he wasn't behind her. "Zack did you hear me Maddie is in labor! We have to go." As she grab his hand pulling him off the couch.

"He would want me there." Zack said.

Max stopped and turned "Zack he's your brother. HE loves you just the other day we all talking and he was telling us how much he missed you."

"But-" he started to say but she interrupted him.

"No but's Zack. You miss your brother right?" He nodded. "Then do something about it. Come to the hospital"

"OK." he said softly. "OK."

She smiled and said "Good." And she started to walk towards the door when Zack spun her around and kiss her and she quickly responded after the shock. "Zack..." She started to say but he cut her off.

"Max I'm sorry I've been a total idiot about everything i was just jealous. I thought Maddie was my perfect girl but i didn't see that she was right in front of me whole time. You. Do you... do you think you could ever forgive me and possibly be my girlfriend?" Max smiled a shy smiled and just kissed him. "Is that a yes?" he asked

She laughed and kissed him again and said. "Yeah Zack that's definitely a yes to both. Now come on we have to go?" Max and Zack met up with Todd and Carey and about 20 minutes later they where at the hospital. They talked to a nurse and she lead them to Maddie's room.

They all walked in to see Maddie screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I hate you. You did this to me." She said or screamed a little vain popping out of her head as she push Cody away. "I sorry Cody i didn't mean that. I love you." She said as her contractions passed and reaching out for him.

"Hey guys" Zack said stepping forward. Maddie and Cody look at him."

"Zack..." He said stepping forward but Zack interrupted him.

"I know. And I-"

"I know." He interrupted his brother and they both hugged each other but quickly separate as they heard Maddie groan in pain and they all ran toward her trying to help her threw it.

The doctor came in and walked towards the bed. "Hello Maddie there uh... there seems to be a problem with one of the baby's."

Maddie's and Cody's faces paled at that. "Wh-wha- what's wrong?" Cody finally had out.

The doctor looked down at his chart then said "Well it seem that one of the baby's have the umbilical cord wrapped around there neck. It's actually a common place for the cord to be found, because the cramped quarters of the uterus allow for only so many places where the cord can go. And luckily it not wrapped around it's neck tightly so it really wouldn't hurt the baby at all."

"Would you have to do a C-section?" Maddie finally spoke up.

"No we would this has happened before. We all know how to deal with this it."

"What if the baby chokes." London said with tears in her eye's along with all the other women.

"Well you see the baby doesn't get its oxygen through the mouth and nose, as we do, but that the mother does the breathing for the two of them. And umbilical cords have mechanisms in place to help them keep functioning even when stretched. So the baby is still safe and right after it comes out we can cut the cord of its neck." The doctor said and walked towards the door and left. Nobody said anything all they did was simply hug and to them that was better than words could ever be.

* * *

hey my peeps wazzup? OK so i did take a _little_hiatus but i had to my muse is gone but now it back for a little while. i think im going to get a new muse... I'll go to Target tomorrow and get one. any who you'll get your surprise when i update. Oh and by the way the names i like are Trinity Hope, Loralie Taylor (First And Middle), Kevin by ying-yang-yoster and Billy, Kyle, Jason, Jesse, Jessica, Lori, Casey, Alexis, Caitlin by Blue ranger 1983 and Vanessa, Cheyenne, Charlie, Ricky, Zack by Buffy861 and Callie, Logan, by soccergirl00 and lastly cole and dylan by labev. OK so i need you people to pick 2 or 3 names out all these so i i can pick the names for the baby please... i love all these names and i have no idea which i should choose so pick away not your nose well maybe no never and review review review!!


	13. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long i was half way there but i had to go to the store with my sister and i kinda forgot to save what i had wrote so yeah i don't know if this will be a long chapter now well see what happens.

Chapter 11

"AHHHH!" Maddie screamed and grabbed Cody's and said this as she glared at him. "I hate you! You did this to me!"

"I love you to Mad's just don't push." He said rubbing her forehead with an ice cube.

"But it hurt and-" But she was cut off by the doctor walking into the room.

"OK Maddie you ready to have this baby." He said.

"I was ready 6 hours ago." She said glaring at the doctor as he took a seat between her legs.

"OK Maddie I'm gonna need yo to push. OK?" She nodded. "OK Maddie push."

"AHHH." She screamed as she pushed.

"OK the baby's crowning all we need is one big push." Once the baby was out the doctor asked one of the nurse for some scissors to cut the umbilical cord warped around the baby's neck. And then a small cry was heard in the room."It's a boy." Cody smiled and looked and Maddie's face which showed a tiny smile playing on her face. The doctor handed the baby to one of the nurses to be cleaned. "OK Maddie i need you to push again. OK and push." He said as she pushed. "OK Maddie i see its head i need you to push one more time."

"AHHHH." She screamed. And soon after there was a small cry heard just like the first time.

"It's girl." The Doctor said. "Hey Dad wanna cut the umbilical cord." Cody nodded and cut it off the umbilical cord and gave the nurse the scissors while the doctor handed the baby to another nurse.

"Well Uh-oh." The doctor said. (A.N. hehe here it comes)

"What." Cody and Maddie said at the same time.

The doctor laughed nervously"Well uh Maddie I'm gonna need you to push again."

"WHY?" She whined.

"The... baby is crowning."

"What baby you said twins as in-AHHHH!." Maddie yelled.

"Maddie i need you to push so we can get this baby out of there." She nodded and pushed. A baby's scream was heard inside the room again. "It's a boy." Cody was beaming he cut the umbilical cord and was overwhelmed with feeling when he saw all three of his children in the arms of the love of his life. He bent down gave Maddie a small gentle kiss on the lips and told her that he loved her.

"I love you too Cody."

SuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLifeSuitLife

"I can't believe my baby just had three baby's." Maddie's mom said as she starred at the babies in awe. Cody sat next to Maddie on the bed holding on of the boy's while Maddie's sat up hold the other boy and the girl. And everyone around them.

"I thought you were having twins." Josh said.

"Yeah well Cody was always an overachiever." Zack said smiling at the babies. Everyone laughed.

"What are there names?" Jack, Maddie's dad, asked.

Maddie smiled up at Cody and said "Well we were talking and decide the boy that I'm holding name is Jack Daniel Martin after my daddy (A.N. that's my papa's name minus the Martin.). "

Cody then said "And our little girl name is Trinity Hope Martin."

"What about the other baby." London asked

Cody looked at his brother with a smile and said "Well before all you guys came in here me and Maddie were talking and thought that this name was right for him since he deiced to come at the last minute which added to this joyous day." As he looked down at Maddie smiling.

"Well..." Everyone said except for Cody and Maddie.

Cody walked over towards Zack, handed him his nephew, patted his brother on his shoulder and said "This little man right here is Zachary Kyle Martin." Zack looked his brother in the eyes, smiled and gave him a hug

Zack walked over to the other two babies and sat down and started to talk to them. "Hey guys I'm your uncle Zack. I promise you guys no matter what you can come to me no matter what. And me your Auntie Max, Auntie London, Uncle Todd, Grandma Amanda, Grandma Carey, Grandpa Jack, Grandpa Kirk, and your mom and dad love you very very much. And when you figure out how much of a loser you dad is just know he loves you all and your mommy very much." Then he kissed all of there heads and handed little Zack to Max and gave her a small peck.

"Awe Toddy I wont one." London said to him with a pout.

"Hold up Lon why don't we wait a while i mean let enjoy our little family thing it going great." He said.

"And i know how to make it better." Cody said he picked up Trinity and Jack handing Trinity to his mom and little Jack to Maddie's dad and walking back to Maddie pulling a small jewelry box out of his pocket and getting on one nee.

"Oh my god." Maddie and all the other females in the room said.

"Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick will you marry me and be come Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Martin or Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick if you wanna keep your name but if you what to hyphenate itit would be Madeline Margaret Genevieve Mira-" But he was cut off by Maddie kissing him.

"Of course I'll marry you." Cody smiled and kissed her again.

Zack slung his arm around Max and kissed her cheek, sighed and said "Aw what a wonderful life."

Cody looked at his brother with a smirk and said "Dude did you seriously just say that."

Zack smiled and said "What can i say I'm a sucker for a happy ending."

"Aren't we all." Cody said kissing Maddie again.

* * *

Ok so what did you guy think. did you like the extra baby!? review plz!! hey did you guys know that they don't sell muses at Target!? well buy fruit and review!!


End file.
